


Health Notes

by heros_wings



Series: Not-So-Straight-As [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sex Ed is important, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: Mark has to teach sex ed. It would be a lot easier without Jackson there.





	Health Notes

After three years of teaching a bunch of teenagers about condoms, birth control, and their respective reproductive organs, Mark was pretty numb to the giggles whenever he said “penis” or “vagina.” To him, it was just the same tired lecture he was forced to give to every first year health class to give them just enough information so they hopefully didn't end up pregnant without understanding how it happened in the first place.

Still…

Jackson sitting at the back of the classroom, staring at him as he explained how sex worked was _not_ what he signed up for. Especially after last night…

He adjusted his collar, knowing the mark Jackson left was well hidden, but still _there_. And that was enough to make him wish he was anywhere _but_ standing in front of a bunch of 15-year-olds, explaining the importance of protection.

At the end of class, when, as usual, students were either too embarrassed or too bored to ask questions, Jackson raised his hand. He could see the glint in his eyes and the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Grudgingly, he acknowledged Jackson through gritted teeth. “Yes, Jack— Mr. Wang,” he amended quickly.

_Now_ Jackson was smirking. Mark was _so_ going to kill him.

“I was wondering if you could explain the _chemistry_ behind sexual attraction and arousal.”

They stared at each other. He smiled, but there was a definite chill in the room now.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit above your level, Mr. Wang?”

The class laughed just as the bell rang. Mark gathered his notes and Jackson stood as the students pulled out their books for the next class.

Jinyoung smirked at him when they passed in the hallway. Of course, Mark thought grumpily, shooting Jackson a nasty look. Jackson probably told Jinyoung everything. In detail.

“Don't you have class or something?” he grumbled, dropping into his chair as Jackson settled on his stool. “Really anywhere but here is fine.”

Chuckling, Jackson reached out to flatten a few strands of hair that probably weren't even out of place to begin with. He was just looking for an excuse to touch him.

Mark shot another glare at him over his shoulder. When Jackson just grinned back, and he felt himself soften. God damn it.

Sighing, he turned back to his computer, muttering, “I am _not_ teaching your sex ed class anymore.”

“How about some private lessons with me instead?”

He glanced over his shoulder to see Jackson wag his eyebrows at him. Snorting, he made a show of scrolling through his email before turning around to face Jackson. He leaned back and smirked.

“How many _private_ sessions do you think you need?”

Jackson matched him with a devilish grin of his own. He opened his mouth to reply when a loud, _“EW!”_ made them both jump.

Bambam and Yugyeom were standing in the doorway looking as though they had just walked in on something much more graphic than them simply staring at each other.

“Can't you wait until you're not at school to flirt?” Yugyeom said. “It was weird enough seeing you kiss last nigh— OW!”

Mark had picked up the nearest roll of medical tape and chucked it at his head. It hit him squarely in the forehead.

“That's student abuse!”

Mark flashed his sweetest, most dangerous smile. “Your class is next, Yugyeom-ah.”

Bambam eyed him warily. “For…what?”

“Sex ed,” Jackson replied flippantly.

“I'll make the lesson _extra_ detailed for you,” Mark added, watching the color drain from Yugyeom and Bambam’s faces.

“Please don't.”

The bell chimed, signaling the beginning of the next class. Mark’s smile widened. “You’re late.”

"Is there a doctor’s note for getting out of health class?” they heard Bambam mutter as he and Yugyeom trudged off.

“How detailed _are_ you going to be?” Jackson asked.

Mark replied with a low chuckle.

It took a week before Bambam or Yugyeom could look at them without turning a very deep shade of red.


End file.
